Distant Relatives Book 1: A California Reunion
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: Sofia reunites with her maternal older cousin, Chuckie Finster, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read and review!
1. Sofia Reunites With Chuckie Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rugrats/All Grown Up, Rugrats/All Grown Up is a copyright of Klasky-Csupo, I also don't own Sofia The First, Sofia The First is a copyright of Craig Gerber and Walt Disney Television Animation.**

 **Sofia Reunites With Chuckie Part 1**

 **Previously on Rugrats/All Grown Up and Sofia The First:**

 **"Thanks for helping me out, Sofia." Gwen said.**

 **"No problem, Gwen, I cannot wait to see my big cousin, Chuck again!" Sofia exclaimed.**

 **Roland came downstairs into Gwen's lab.**

 **"Sofia," Roland called. "Sofia!"**

 **"Down here, Dad!" Sofia called.**

 **"You should be in bed," Roland scolded his youngest daughter and child. "you do have school tomorrow."**

 **"I know, Dad," Sofia said. "I just can't wait till James, Amber, Dorrie, Candice, and I get to go to Jim Junior High with Chuck in three months!"**

 **Now on Rugrats/All Grown Up and Sofia The First:**

 **It had been three months since Kimi Finster had had her 11th birthday, so now that it was January 5th 2001, Sofia was helping her father, mother, sister, brother, and her father's staff of servants with their move into their new mansion.**

 **When 10-year-old Tommy Pickles stopped his mountain bike and got off.**

 **Tommy noticed that an older gentleman was in need of assistance.**

 **"Excuse me, Sir," Tommy said. "but would you like some help with that big box? It looks pretty heavy."**

 **"That's okay, I'll make it work." the man said to Tommy.**

 **"Well, okay," Tommy said. "if you need me, I'll be at the Java Lava helping Chuckie out with his work shift."**

 **Sofia looked at Tommy, "You're going to visit Chuck?" she asked him.**

 **"Yes I am," Tommy said to Sofia. "by the way, I am Thomas Malcolm Pickles... but I'm called Tommy by my family and friends, and you are?"**

 **"My name is Sofia Enchancia." Sofia answered.**

 **"Well, Sofia," Tommy said. "would you like to come with me?"**

 **Roland came up to Sofia, "Well now! Who do we have here?" he asked.**

 **"Hi, Dad," Sofia said. "this is Thomas Malcolm Pickles."**

 **"Oh please," Tommy said to Roland. "just call me Tommy."**

 **"Okay," Roland said. "Tommy it is."**

 **Sofia looked at Roland, "If I can get my rollerblades that I got for my last birthday, may I please go with Tommy to the Java Lava, Dad?" she asked.**

 **"Is the Java Lava that new coffee shop that sells the Mocha Yoka Dokyo?" Roland asked.**


	2. Sofia Reunites With Chuckie Part 2

**Sofia Reunites With Chuckie Part 2**

 **"Yes it is, and there is something new on the menu," Tommy answered Roland. "it is called the Finster Finster Shake."**

 **"That sounds excellent! Dad, where are my new rollerblades and pink helmet," Sofia asked. "I'd like to pick up some coffee for the adults and some Finster Finster Shakes for Amber, James, and me."**

 **The man that Tommy offered to assist walked up to Sofia.**

 **"I have unpacked the box with your new pink rollerblades with purple wheels as well as your pink helmet with purple flowers that Miss Amber had outgrown, Miss Sofia." he said.**

 **"Thanks, Baileywick." Sofia said.**

 **Baileywick looked at Tommy, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" he asked Sofia.**

 **"Sorry, Baileywick," Sofia said. "Tommy, this is our butler and limousine driver, Baileywick, Baileywick, this is Tommy Pickles."**

 **"Pleased to meet you, Mister Baileywick." Tommy said.**

 **"** _ **Mister**_ **Baileywick," Baileywick said. "I am starting to like your new friend, Miss Sofia."**

 **Baileywick handed Sofia her rollerblades and matching helmet.**

 **"I** _ **knew**_ **you would like him, Baileywick." Sofia said, taking off her tennis shoes, putting them in her blue backpack, and putting on her helmet, kneepads, elbow pads, shin guards, and rollerblades.**

 **After taking coffee and smoothie orders from her friends and family, Tommy and Sofia were off to the Java Lava.**

 **Until Amber stopped them.**

 **"Wait! Sofia," Amber shouted. "don't go yet!"**

 **"What is it, Amber?" Sofia asked.**

 **"Bring me back a chocolate dipped chocolate chip biscotto, Sofia." Amber demanded.**

 **"Amber, what do you say?" Roland asked his oldest daughter.**

 **"Will you** _ **please**_ **bring me back a chocolate dipped chocolate chip biscotto, Sofia?" Amber asked.**

 **"That's better." Roland said to Amber.**

 **"Sure, Amber." Sofia said.**

 **Roland gave Sofia some money for the adults' coffees, smoothies or shakes for the children, and a biscotto for Amber.**

 **When they finally hit the road, Tommy turned to Sofia.**

 **"Wow, that cousin of yours, Amber is worse than my cousin, Angelica used to be!" Tommy told Sofia.**

 **"Amber's not my cousin, Tommy," Sofia laughed. "she's my** _ **sister**_ **!"**

 **"Oh! Oops, my bad!" Tommy exclaimed, blushing with embarrassment.**


	3. Sofia Reunites With Chuckie Part 3

**Sofia Reunites With Chuckie Part 3**

 **"Don't worry about it," Sofia said to Tommy. "besides, do you know the way to the Java Lava?"**

 **"Do I know the way to the Java Lava? Do I know the way to the Java Lava? Of course I know the way to the Java Lava! Follow me!" Tommy laughed.**

 **Tommy led the way to the Java Lava on his bike with Sofia blading after him.**

 **At the Java Lava, 11-year-old siblings, Kimi and Chuckie Finster were swamped with customers wanting either coffee, pastries, smoothies, or shakes.**

 **Chuckie was irritated, "Where is Tommy when we need him anyway?" he asked Kimi.**

 **"I don't know, Chuckie," Kimi answered. "if Tommy said he'd be here, then I'm sure he will."**

 **"Well, I sure hope he gets here soon," Chuckie complained. "this is not the way I wanted to spend** _ **my**_ **Sunday!"**

 **Chuckie handed a customer a Triple Cappadappa Chino.**

 **"Hey! This is not what I ordered," a woman complained. "I wanted a Mocha Yoka Dokyo!"**

 **"We're all out of mocha flavoring! Take it or leave it!" Chuckie snapped at the woman.**

 **The woman was so mad, she dumped the hot Triple Cappadappa Chino all over Chuckie and stormed out of the coffee shop in an angry huff.**

 **"Ouch! That burns!" Chuckie screamed in pain.**

 **Tommy entered the Java Lava with Sofia at his side.**

 **Sofia sat at one of the tables long enough to take off her rollerblades, dig her sneakers out of her backpack, put her sneakers on because Charles and Kira did not allow riding sports equipment to be used inside the coffee shop, and store her rollerblades in her backpack.**

 **"Sorry I'm late, Chuck." Tommy said.**

 **"What's your excuse, Tommy?" Chuckie asked irritably.**

 **"I... kinda... ran into a billionaire's daughter on my way here." Tommy answered Chuckie.**

 **"You did, Tommy," Kimi asked. "where is she?"**

 **"She's over there," Tommy answered Kimi, pointing at an empty table in the corner of the room. "tying her sneakers."**

 **Chuckie recognized the girl right away.**

 **"Cousin Sofia," Chuckie exclaimed. "when did you get here!"**

 **"Hi, Chuck," Sofia said. "my family and I just moved into our new mansion just a few minutes ago, I just came here on a drink and biscotto run."**

 **"What can I get you?" Chuckie asked Sofia.**

 **"Well," Sofia snswered Chuck, reading from the electronic menu. "I would like three Mocha Yoka Dokyos, six Cappadappa Chinos, three pineapple, coconut, orange, and banana smoothies, two Finster Finster Shakes, and one chocolate dipped chocolate chip biscotto."**

 **"Coming right up," Chuckie said to Sofia. "and don't bother paying, your order is on the coffee house."**

 **"What are you saying?" Sofia asked Chuckie.**

 **"I'm saying that I cannot and will not charge my own family members!" Chuckie said to Sofia.**

 **Sofia looked at her cousin's messed up clothing, "What happened, Chuck?" she asked.**

 **"A customer got angry with me because I gave her a Triple Cappadappa Chino instead of a Mocha Yoka Dokyo, so she dumped the hot coffee beverage all over me out of anger." Chuckie answered Sofia.**


	4. The Story Of Rich Chuckie

**The Story Of Rich Chuckie**

 **"I see." Sofia said to Chuckie.**

 **Charles entered the coffee shop with boxes on a dolly.**

 **"What's in the boxes, Dad?" Kimi asked.**

 **"Some more chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and coffee beans." Charles answered Kimi.**

 **"Hi, Uncle Charles!" Sofia exclaimed.**

 **Charles turned to see Sofia.**

 **"Sofia! How's my favorite niece," Charles asked. "how was your trip over here?"**

 **"It went fine, Uncle Charles," Sofia answered. "however, Amber just complained about not getting to attend Golden Dome Academy starting tomorrow."**

 **Charles looked at his niece, "Golden Dome Academy?" he asked Sofia.**

 **"That was the private school that James, Amber, and I attended in Boston with their friends." Sofia explained to her uncle while helping him unpack supplies.**

 **After the supplies were unpacked, Chuckie and Kimi immediately got to work on Sofia's order.**

 **While her order was being made, Charles turned to Sofia.**

 **"Whatever you do, Sofia, don't tell Drew that your father is a billionaire." Charles instructed.**

 **Kira entered the Java Lava's front room, "Who is this,** _ **Koibito**_ **?" she asked Charles.**

 **"Kira, this is your new niece, Sofia," Charles introduced. "Sofia, this is your new aunt, Kira."**

 **"** _ **Hajimemashite**_ **,** _ **Sofia**_ **." Kira said in Japanese.**

 **"** _ **Yorokobi wa subete watashi no monodesu**_ **,** _ **Kīr**_ _ **a O**_ _ **ba**_ **." Sofia said back in Japanese.**

 **After learning that Charles had been rich for a time, but thanks to Drew Pickles, most of the money went down the drain literally due to a bad investment with a hygiene tool, it was time for Sofia to head back to her mansion.**


	5. New Students At Jim Junior High

**New Students At Jim Junior High**

 **The next morning, Violet Cooper came into Sofia's bedroom.**

 **"Miss Sofia, time to rise and shine," Violet said, opening the 7-year-old's bedroom curtains, letting in the sunshine. "today is your first day at Jim Junior High!"**

 **Sofia got out of bed, "Yes!" she exclaimed.**

 **"What would you like to wear today, Miss?" Violet asked.**

 **"My lavender sweatshirt, my plum skirt, icicle blue leggings, and my gray ankle boots." Sofia answered Violet.**

 **Violet set out Sofia's outfit that she'd requested on her bed and saw Sofia donning her safety gear and putting her rollerblades in her backpack with her school supplies after she had gotten dressed.**

 **Since it was a sunny day, Sofia decided to blade to school with 10-year-old Lil Deville, 10-year-old Phil Deville was skateboarding like James and Chuckie.**

 **Tommy and Dil were riding their bikes while Susie was riding her scooter.**

 **The only two children who were taking the bus were Angelica Pickles and Amber, they didn't like getting dirty or sweaty.**

 **At Jim Junior High, Sofia, Amber, and James arrived in Mister Beaker's class with Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Z, and Chuckie.**

 **"Everyone," Mister Beaker said. "we have three new students joining our class, let's all give a warm welcome to Amber, James, and Sofia Enchancia."**

 _ **Enchancia**_ **,** _ **Enchancia**_ **, Sean Butler thought.** _ **now, why does that name sound so familiar**_ **?**

 **"Maybe you should look it up in the computer lab." Justin Rogers whispered to Sean.**

 **Later on in the hallway, Sofia was having trouble opening her new locker.**

 **A boy with black hair, a fair complexion, and brown eyes walked up to Sofia.**

 **"Need any help?" the boy asked Sofia.**

 **"That'd be great! Thanks," Sofia said to the boy who worked his magic on her locker's door. "by the way, my name is Sofia Enchancia, who are you?"**

 **Before the boy could tell her his name, Sean jumped out and surprised Sofia.**


	6. Sofia Embarrassment Part 1

**Sofia Embarrassment Part 1**

 **"I** _ **knew**_ **that name sounded familiar! Enchancia is the surname of the billionaire, Roland," Sean exclaimed. "the owner of Enchancia's Finest Electronics! Sofia is his adopted daughter!"**

 **Sofia blushed scarlet, "I don't believe you! That was** _ **supposed**_ **to be kept a secret! Who do you think you are?" she asked Sean.**

 **"Sean Butler's my name, digging up dirt for Angelica is my game," Sean said. "and I'm going to make sure that her dad makes your dad go bankrupt!"**

 **"Oh no!" Sofia shouted.**

 **Sofia raced out of the hallway almost in tears, she was really embarrassed.**

 **"See what you did, Sean," the boy snapped. "you upset Sofia!"**

 **"I got the goods on you too,** _ **Hugo Suarez**_ **." Sean said to the boy.**

 **"I have no time for you right now," Hugo said to Sean. "I have to find Sofia."**

 **Hugo took off like a speeding bullet in order to find Sofia.**

 **He heard Sofia crying inside one of the girls' lavatories as Kimi came out.**

 **"I don't think Sofia wants to see you right now." Kimi told Hugo.**

 **"What are you saying?" Hugo asked Kimi.**

 **"What I'm saying is," Kimi replied to Hugo. "is that Sofia needs to be with her family... right now more than ever."**

 **"Oh, I see." Hugo said.**

 **Hugo then turned on his heel and left to go to his next class, science with Mister Beaker.**

 **After Hugo left, Sofia came out of the stall to wash her hands.**

 **Sofia also had a question for Kimi.**

 **"Kimi," Sofia asked. "may I come by with James to help you and Chuck with your Java Lava shift this afternoon?"**

 **"What about your homework?" Kimi asked Sofia.**

 **"That one's easy, James and I always do our homework in study hall." Sofia answered Kimi.**

 **"Well, in that case," Kimi said to Sofia. "I don't see why not, it might also help you keep your mind off things with Sean."**

 **"Thanks, Kimi," Sofia said. "James and I will be at the Java Lava while Amber is doing her homework."**

 **After school let out, Baileywick was polishing the silverware while Violet washed the china dishes.**

 **Violet saw Sofia and James running down the many flights of stairs into the kitchen.**

 **"Wow! Slow down, you two!" Violet called out to Sofia and James.**

 **"Yes, what's your hurry?" Baileywick asked Sofia and James.**

 **The duo looked at their head maid and butler.**

 **"James and I are going to the Java Lava." Sofia told Violet and Baileywick.**

 **"I'd like to get to know my new aunt, uncle, and cousins and help them out where they work, can I please go too?" James asked Baileywick and Violet.**


	7. Sofia Embarrassment Part 2

**Sofia Embarrassment Part 2**

 **"Why do you want to go with Sofia aside from helping your new aunt, uncle, and cousins out, Master James?" Baileywick asked.**

 **"Sofia had a bad first day of school today, Baileywick," James whispered. "and I just want to go along with her to cheer her up."**

 **"Okay, the two of you may go," Baileywick said to Sofia and James. "but dress warm."**

 **"And be back in plenty of time for supper." Violet said to James and Sofia.**

 **"What is Chef Andre making?" James asked Violet.**

 **"He is making his specialialty dish," Violet answered James. "breaded lobster with a side of asparagus, green beans, peas, brussels sprouts, mashed parsnips, mashed turnips, mashed potatoes, and milk to drink."**

 **At the mention of brussels sprouts, Sofia and James each released a small hiccup.**

 **"Don't worry, Master James and Miss Sofia," Baileywick said. "I'll make sure to let Chef Andre know that the two of you don't like brussels sprouts very much."**

 **"Oh," Sofia and James sighed in relieved unison. "thank you, Baileywick!"**

 **As the twosome made their way out the door of the mansion, James and Sofia heard the sound of thunder.**

 **"Oh, Mother Goose," James groaned. "it's raining!"**

 **"And I wanted to ride my bike with you, James!" Sofia protested.**

 **"Don't worry, you two," Baileywick. "I'll drive you to the Java Lava, now, go upstairs and take your helmets off."**

 **"Right, Baileywick." Sofia and James said, going up to their bedrooms to take their helmets off and don their rain gear.**

 **Over at the Java Lava, things were** _ **really**_ **going slow by comparison to how they went over the weekend.**

 **"I don't get it," Charles said to Kira, sighing. "business was booming yesterday and Saturday, but no customers today."**

 **"I think it's because of the rain, Sweetheart." Kira said to Charles.**

 **"Mom," Chuckie said. "I think we might need to add something new to our menu."**

 **"Something new," Kira asked. "like what, Chuckie?"**

 **Suddenly, they heard a car parking outside the coffee shop.**

 **"That could be a customer." Charles interrupted.**

 **"Everybody," Kira said. "to your stations!"**

 **Charles, Kira, Chuckie, and Kimi all went to their respective areas of the coffee shop.**

 **Baileywick entered the Java Lava with Sofia and James at his side.**

 **"Hello, Sir," Charles said to Baileywick. "what can I get for you today?"**

 **"Nothing today, my good man," Baileywick said. "I am simply here to drop off Master James and Miss Sofia."**

 **"Are you sure, Baileywick? You're quite fond of the Mocha Yoka Dokyos made by Uncle Charles, plus, my uncle could really use the money." Sofia said.**

 **"Okay, Miss Sofia, you have twisted my arm," Baileywick said. "one Mocha Yoka Dykyo please, Mister Finster."**

 **"One Mocha Yoka Dykyo coming right up, Baileywick." Charles said.**

 **After Baileywick paid for his Mocha Yoka Dokyo and left Sofia and James, Chuckie pulled Sofia aside.**

 **"Chuck," Sofia asked. "what's wrong?"**

 **"Listen up, Sof! We need more customers and we need more customers** _ **fast**_ **," Chuck said desperately. "got any ideas for a new menu item that will put the Java Lava on the map?"**


	8. Sofia Embarrassment Part 3

**Sofia Embarrassment Part 3**

 **"I might have an idea." Sofia said to Chuckie.**

 **"What is it?" Chuckie asked Sofia.**

 **"I'll tell you all about it over supper tonight at my place," Sofia said to Chuckie. "you, Cousin Kimi, Uncle Charles, and Aunt Kira are invited."**

 **"Cool! What are we having?" Chuckie asked Sofia.**

 **"Andre, our personal chef is making his specialialty dish," Sofia answered Chuckie. "breaded lobster with a side of asparagus, green beans, peas, brussels sprouts, mashed parsnips, mashed turnips, mashed potatoes, and milk to drink."**

 **"Brussels sprouts! Gross!" Chuckie exclaimed.**

 **"My thoughts exactly, Chuck," Sofia agreed. "so, I'll ask Chef Andre to not give you any brussels sprouts either."**

 **Suddenly, Tommy entered the Java Lava with his younger brother, Dil and Hugo.**

 **"Hi, Chuckie." Tommy said.**

 **"Hi, Tommy," Chuckie said. "what can Kimi and I get for you today, a green apple and strawberry smoothie?"**

 **"It's a little too chilly for a smoothie, do you have any hot chocolate?" Tommy asked Chuckie.**

 **"Sadly, that's one of the items we don't have on our menu."**

 **"Oh, I see," Tommy said. "by the way, Sofia?"**

 **"What is it, Tommy?" Sofia said.**

 **"I ran into a boy who says he's a friend of yours from school." Tommy answered Sofia.**

 **"Really, who?" Sofia asked.**

 **"Hello, Princess!" Hugo said to Sofia in greeting.**

 **Sofia looked and saw the boy who helped her with her locker.**

 **"What are you talking about, Tommy," Sofia exclaimed. "I don't even know him!"**

 **"Oh! What a fool am I? I should've introduced myself to you before Sean caught us today," Hugo said, smacking himself in his forehead. "my name is Hugo Suarez."**

 **"** _ **The**_ **Hugo Suarez," Sofia said, now amazed. "one of the heirs to the Suarez hotel and restaurant chains! The other being your older brother, Axel Suarez!"**

 **"The very same." Hugo said to Sofia.**

 **"Every girl back home in Boston fawns for you, especially Cleo Princeton." Sofia said to Hugo.**

 **"I've heard of Cleo Princeton, she's the daughter of the owner of the Princeton hotel and restaurant chains, our fathers hate each other!" Hugo said to Sofia.**

 **"I think you would really like Cleo." Sofia said to Hugo.**

 **"Why settle for a girl who lives so far," Hugo asked, clutching Sofia's right hand in both of his own. "when I can chase after one who's closer? A fair complected, blue eyed, and brown haired beauty? The girl who I helped with her locker?"**

 **"Do you mean me?" Sofia asked Hugo.**

 **"Yes, my princess, I do." Hugo said to Sofia.**

 **Seeing the romantic scene between his sister and Hugo, James came between them and grabbed Sofia by the hand.**

 **"What do you think you are doing?" James asked Hugo, demanding an answer.**

 **"James!" Sofia, Kimi, and Chuckie exclaimed.**

 **"Excuse me for falling for your beautiful sister!" Hugo said to James.**

 **"You've been warned, Pal! I'm protecting my sister," James yelled at Hugo. "come on, Sof! We're going home! Right now!"**

 **Tommy and Dil could see that James was being a bit of an overprotective big brother toward Sofia.**

 **"James! Hugo didn't mean anything by it!" Dil protested.**

 **"Uncle Charles! Aunt Kira!" James said, growing more and more upset by the minute.**

 **Charles and Kira looked at James.**

 **"What is it, James?" Kira asked her tortured nephew.**

 **"Sofia and I are ready to go," James said to Charles. "do you think you could give us a ride home?"**

 **"Of course." Charles said to James.**

 **"But, James," Sofia protested. "I'm not ready to go home yet!"**

 **But it was too late for Sofia to argue back, for Charles had already found his car keys and he was ready to take Sofia and James back home to their mansion.**


	9. Sofia's Heart! A Business Deal

**Sofia's Heart! A Business Deal**

 **"I'm ready to take you home now, Sofia." Charles said.**

 **"But, Uncle Charles," Sofia protested. "I'm not ready to go home yet!"**

 **Sofia clung onto Hugo's right shoulder.**

 **"James, don't you see? Sofia has found love for the first time!" Tommy protested.**

 **"What I see... is someone cruising for a bruising!" James said to Tommy.**

 **"No!" Dil shouted.**

 **"Bring it!" Hugo said to James.**

 **Kira put her hand up.**

 **"That will be enough of that," Kira said firmly. "now, it's almost supper time anyway, so if you would be so kind as to go home, Charles and I have to take Sofia and James home because we will also be having supper at their mansion."**

 **"All right, Missis Finster." Hugo said.**

 **Hugo left the Java Lava to go back to his own mansion.**

 **Tommy checked his Mega Hyper Heroes watch, "Dil and I had better be heading home for supper too!" he exclaimed.**

 **"See you guys at school tomorrow, Chuckie and Kimi." Dil said as he and Tommy left.**

 **A few minutes later at the Enchancia family's mansion, it was time for supper.**

 **Chuckie swallowed his bite of mashed turnips with butter and sugar before speaking so that he wouldn't be scolded by Baileywick.**

 **"Sofia?" Chuckie asked.**

 **"What is it, Chuck?" Sofia answered.**

 **"What is your idea for a new menu item for the Java Lava?" Chuckie asked Sofia.**

 **Sofia looked at Roland, "Dad?" she asked.**

 **"What is it, Sofia?" Roland answered.**

 **"Do we still have that extra Hot Chocolate 3,000 lying around here?"**

 **"We sure do," Roland answered. "why are asking that, Sofia?"**

 **"Well, along with the recipe for my famous triple dark chocolate hot chocolate flavored with either cinnamon, French vanilla coffee creamer, mint leaves, or strawberry syrup," Sofia answered Roland. "I am going to give them the extra Hot Chocolate 3,000 so they can make and sell my famous triple dark chocolate hot chocolate at the Java Lava!"**

 **"You really want us to have this in the Java Lava?" Chuckie asked Sofia.**

 **"And you really want us to sell your famous triple dark chocolate hot chocolate at the Java Lava, Sofia?" Kimi asked in amazement.**

 **"Yes I am," Sofia said to Chuckie and Kimi sincerely. "that's what family is for."**


	10. A Secret Meeting At School

**A Secret Meeting At School**

 **Over at the Suarez mansion, Hugo was tossing and turning in bed due to being restless.**

 **He sat up in bed, "Sofia..." he sighed.**

 **Hugo then got out of bed and crept right to Axel's bedroom door.**

 **Axel was in his bedroom studying for his upcoming geography exam, when he heard a knock on his bedroom door.**

 **"Come in." Axel called.**

 **Hugo entered his older brother's bedroom.**

 **"I have a problem." Hugo told Axel.**

 **"What is it, Baby Bro?" Axel asked Hugo.**

 **"I can't sleep!" Hugo answered Axel.**

 **"Is that all? just try counting sheep." Axel advised Hugo.**

 **"But every time I** _ **try**_ **to fall asleep," Hugo protested to Axel. "my thoughts just wander back to her."**

 **"Her? You mean... you met a** _ **girl**_ **?" Axel asked Hugo.**

 **"Her name is Sofia Enchancia... and she stole my heart at the Java Lava." Hugo said to Axel.**

 **"So? What's the problem," Axel asked Hugo. "why can't you just simply tell Sofia how you really feel about her?"**

 **"It's that older brother of hers, James, I believe is his name, anyway," Hugo said to Axel. "he is protective of Sofia to the point where he is** _ **overprotective**_ **! I don't know what else to do."**

 **"Why don't you meet her at school tomorrow?" Axel asked Hugo.**

 **"But James will** _ **always**_ **be nearby, how could I possibly confess my love for Sofia to her without him hanging around?" Hugo protested to Axel.**

 **"Why don't you ask her to meet you after school lets out... at your... you know... secret spot?" Axel recommended to Hugo.**

 **"Thanks, Axel," Hugo exclaimed. "you are excellent!"**

 **Hugo raced back to his bedroom to finally get some well deserved shut eye.**

 **The next day at recess, Sofia met Hugo in his secret spot, the area of the school near Kimi's bonsai garden.**

 **"Why is it that you wanted to see me, Hugo?" Sofia asked out of curiosity.**

 **"I wanted to meet you alone so I could get something off my chest." Hugo answered Sofia.**

 **"What did you want to get off your chest, Hugo?" Sofia asked.**

 **"Well, Sofia," Hugo said. "what I want to say is... I'm in love with you!"**

 **"What... was that... you said?" Sofia asked Hugo.**

 **"I'm in love with you!" Hugo shouted to Sofia.**

 **"You want to know something crazy," Sofia admitted to Hugo. "I have felt the same way about** _ **you**_ **since the moment you helped me with my locker!"**

 **"You have?" Hugo asked.**

 **"Yes," Sofia answered Hugo. "I have, my dream prince!"**

 **Kimi looked over from watering her bonsai trees.**

 _ **Now that is the cutest sight I have ever seen**_ **. Kimi thought.**


	11. Helping Out Part 1

**Helping Out Part 1**

 **After School that day, Sofia went straight to the Java Lava to help Chuckie and Kimi out with their shifts at the Java Lava.**

 **At one point, James and Amber stopped by the coffee shop.**

 **"Hi, Amber, hi, James," Sofia greeted. "what may I get for you today?"**

 **"Actually, Sofia, it is what James and I would like to do for you," Amber said. "James?"**

 **"I feel so bad about wrecking your very first chance at romance, Sof," James said. "so, here you go."**

 **James handed Sofia an envelope.**

 **Sofia opened the envelope, "Oh my gosh! Heck yeah!" she squealed with delight.**

 **Kimi finished chopping pineapple, "What is it, Sofia?" she asked.**

 **Chuckie came out of the back room with a heavy bag of coffee beans, "What did you get, Sof?" he asked.**

 **"Three, count them...** _ **three**_ **tickets to see Cedric the Sensational," Sofia exclaimed. "he is my idol! I worship him! In the good and respectful way... that is."**

 **"That's good to know." Chuckie said to Sofia.**

 **"Chuck," Sofia asked sweetly. "would you and Tommy like to go to the Cedric the Sensational magic show with me next month?"**

 **"Sorry, Sof," Chuckie said. "but Tommy and I don't really like magic shows."**

 **"Oh... Kimi," Sofia said. "would you and Susie like to go to the Cedric the Sensational magic show with me next month?"**

 **"So sorry, Sofia," Kimi said. "but Susie and I have a ton of stuff to do next month."**

 **Sofia was feeling disappointed, "Oh, so I see." she said.**

 **She didn't know what to do, Sofia had a dilemma on her hands.**

 **Until Chuckie spoke up.**

 **"What about those two girls you used to be best friends with before you moved to Boston?" Chuckie asked Sofia.**

 **"If you are referring to Jade and Ruby, Chuck," Sofia sighed. "I** _ **highly**_ **doubt that they want to talk to me anymore."**

 **Kimi was a bit confused by Sofia's words, "What makes you say that?" she asked.**

 **"Because I left them behind and Jade took my move** _ **really**_ **hard." Sofia explained to Kimi.**

 **"Sofia?" Amber asked.**

 **Sofia turned to her sister.**

 **"What is it, Amber?" Sofia asked.**

 **"Who are Ruby and Jade?" Amber asked Sofia.**

 **"Jade Chen and Ruby Hanshaw were my best friends when I was younger," Sofia answered Amber. "you know, before I became a billionaire."**

 **"Oh, right," Amber said to Sofia. "I keep forgetting."**

 **Suddenly, Tommy, Dil, Angelica, Phil, Lil, and Susie all entered the Java Lava.**


	12. Helping Out Part 2

**Helping Out Part 2**

 **"You never know if you don't try." Kimi said to Sofia.**

 **"Thanks, Kimi." Sofia said as Tommy, Dil, Angelica, Susie, Phil, and Lil came up to the counter.**

 **"Hi!" Tommy said to Sofia.**

 **"Hello, everyone," Sofia said to Tommy and the others. "what'll it be?"**

 **After their hot chocolate was brought to them, Tommy and the others paid for it and left.**

 **After Chuckie and Kimi's friends left, three girls Sofia's age entered the coffee shop.**

 **"Hi, Sofia!" Ruby and Jade said in unison.**

 **"Ruby! Jade! Wait a minute," Sofia said, gesturing to the black haired green eyed girl wearing a yellow tee shirt with Smurfette and Dreamy Smurf on it. "who are you?"**


	13. Helping Out Part 3

**Helping Out Part 3**

 **"Oh, sorry, Sofia," Jade said. "this is Lucinda Valentine, she moved here a month after you moved to Boston."**

 **"Hi, Lucinda, I'm Sofia." Sofia greeted.**

 **"Hi, Sofia," Lucinda said. "welcome back to California!"**

 **Sofia noticed the yellow shirt that Lucinda was wearing.**

 **"Oh! I can see that you are a Smurfs fan," Sofia said to Lucinda. "me too!"**

 **"I may be a Smurfs fan," Lucinda told Sofia. "but I adore Dreamy Smurf and Smurfette! See my shirt?"**

 **"My favorites are Slouchy Smurfling and Sassette Smurfling." Sofia told Lucinda.**

 **Sofia put some more dark chocolate hot chocolate mix and milk into the Hot Chocolate 3,000.**

 **"Are you making hot chocolate?" Lucinda asked.**

 **"Yes I am," Sofia said to Lucinda. "would you like a cup?"**

 **"Yes I would as a matter of fact! Oh," Lucinda exclaimed. "I can't wait to see my idol and favorite magician, Cedric the Sensational next month!"**

 **Sofia was in shock, "You like Cedric the Sensational too?" she asked Lucinda.**

 **"Yes," Lucinda told Sofia. "I bought my ticket before the show sold out."**

 **"Ruby, Jade," Sofia asked. "would you like to come with me to the Cedric the Sensational magic show?"**

 **"Yes!" Jade said to Sofia.**

 **"A million times yes!" Ruby said to Sofia.**

 **"Great," Sofia told Jade and Ruby. "because I have three tickets to Cedric's show next month!"**

 **Sofia handed two of the three tickets to Ruby and Jade.**

 **"This will be awesome!" Jade exclaimed.**

 **"No joke, Jade!" Ruby agreed.**


	14. Another Busy Day

**Another Busy Day**

 **After Ruby, Jade, and Lucinda left the Java Lava, Sofia saw Chuckie stretching his arms as more customers arrived.**

 **"Oh man! What a total zoo!" Kimi exclaimed, noticing the long line of customers coming through the Java Lava's doors.**

 **Chuckie saw the same woman who dumped her hot Triple Cappadappa Chino all over him just before Sofia and Tommy arrived at the Java Lava on Sofia's first day back in California.**

 **"Oh no," Chuckie said with a groan in his voice. "not Missus Gomez again!"**

 **"Who's Missus Gomez?" Sofia asked Chuckie.**

 **The woman cleared her throat loudly as a sign of impatience, "I would like to order." she said.**

 **"What would you like, Ma'am?" Sofia asked Mrs. Gomez.**

 **"I would like a mug of triple dark chocolate hot chocolate with mint and cinnamon in it to go." Mrs. Gomez ordered.**

 **After she got her triple dark chocolate hot chocolate the way she wanted it, Mrs. Gomez paid for it and left the Java Lava.**

 **Charles and Kira looked down at their niece and smiled proudly.**

 **"Thanks, Sofia." Kira said.**

 **"You saved our business, Sofia!" Charles agreed.**

 **"Anytime, Aunt Kira, Uncle Charles." Sofia said.**

 **Charles and Kira gladly hugged Sofia with pride.**


	15. Hugo's Order

**Hugo's Order**

 **Just then, Z and Hugo entered the coffee house.**

 **"Hey, Boot Girl." Z said to Kimi.**

 **"Hi, Z," Kimi said. "what can I get for you?"**

 **"One mug of Sofia's famous triple dark chocolate hot chocolate, Boot Girl." Z ordered.**

 **Hugo looked at the electronic menu.**

 **"That sounds good," Hugo said. "I'll have the same."**

 **"Two triple dark chocolate hot chocolates, Sofia." Kimi said.**

 **"Coming right up, Kimi," Sofia said. "by the way, what would the boys like in their hot chocolate?"**

 **"What would you boys like in your hot chocolate?" Kimi asked Z and Hugo.**

 **"I'd like French vanilla in my hot chocolate." Z ordered.**

 **"And, I would like cinnamon in my hot chocolate." Hugo ordered.**

 **"Sofia," Kimi asked. "did you get that?"**

 **Sofia came around with the tray, "Yes I did, and here are their orders." she said.**


	16. Sleepover At The Finsters'

**Sleepover At The Finsters'**

 **After Hugo and Z left, Kimi turned to Sofia and handed her a slip of paper.**

 **"Here, Sofia." Kimi said.**

 **Sofia looked at the paper, "An invitation?" she asked Kimi.**

 **"That's right," Kimi answered Sofia. "you, Amber, Ruby, Jade, Lucinda, Lil, Angelica, and Susie are all invited to my house for a sleepover."**

 **"I'll be there! And, I'll bring my Smurfs dvd collection!" Sofia exclaimed.**

 **At the sleepover, Lucinda was wearing her lavender Dreamy Smurf pajamas.**

 **The top had a graphic of whimisal looking Dreamy, like when he stared out a window.**

 **The pants were the same shade of lavender as Lucinda's top, except they had a cloud pattern on them.**

 **"Wow, Lucinda," Amber said. "you are just as obsessed with the Smurfs as Sofia is!"**

 **Lucinda covered her blushing cheeks.**

 **"Only Dreamy and Smurfette." Lucinda told Amber.**

 **After watching a few episodes of the Smurfs with Sofia, Lucinda had decided to turn in early.**

 **Everyone had a great time at Kimi's slumber party.**


End file.
